


It Feels Like Burning

by Gluhouse



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hartwin, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluhouse/pseuds/Gluhouse
Summary: Они оба горят. Гарри сжимает пальцами горячую, горящую кожу, непозволительно сильно, до отметин, до синяков - и Эггси позволяет.





	It Feels Like Burning

Гарри открывает дверь и поспешно прикрывает рукой левый глаз. То есть, то, что от него осталось.

— Эггси? Я не ждал тебя.

Звучит немного грубее, чем должно быть, но Гарри действительно не готовился к гостям, он одет в мягкие домашние штаны и свитер и совсем не подумал о повязке на глаз. Эггси коротко виновато улыбается и без приглашения проскальзывает внутрь. Гарри чуть осуждающе качает головой.

— Манеры, Эггси.

В ответ на легкое недовольство в голосе Гарри Эггси пожимает плечом и снова улыбается, только чуть более открыто, одновременно осматриваясь по сторонам, будто оценивая обстановку. Гарри хмурится и отворачивается, чтобы найти свою повязку, и, наверное, сгладить этот странный момент неловкого молчания.

— Ты можешь не прятать.

Гарри удивленно приподнимает брови и поворачивается обратно к Эггси, а тот внимательно всматривается в его лицо, на этот раз не отводя взгляд, в котором явственно читались тогда легкая брезгливость и жалость. Было как-то особенно неприятно. Сейчас Эггси только склоняет голову и задумчиво прикусывает губу.

— Прости за поздний визит. Я… — Эггси мучительно морщится и делает шаг вперед, будто решаясь. — Я скучаю. Не могу быть дома, Гарри, мне там не хватает воздуха. Я все время думаю о тебе, и это сводит меня с ума, блядь!

Вообще, Гарри может притвориться, что на самом деле не понимает смысла, вложенного в эти слова. Может предложить Эггси стаканчик скотча, поддержать какой-нибудь бессмысленный разговор ни о чем, а потом вежливо выпроводить гостя домой. Он _мог бы_ , но вместо этого молча смотрит на Эггси и ждет следующего шага.

Агенты Кингсман не должны заводить серьезных отношений, должны огораживать своих близких от работы и в любой ситуации оставаться бесстрастными и собранными. Гарри знает все правила, как свои пять пальцев, но все равно позволяет Эггси вцепиться в него пальцами, сжать свитер до треска, и _почти_ поцеловать. Почти, потому что Эггси замирает буквально в миллиметре, смотрит жадно, так жарко и липко, будто старается впечатать, вплавить образ Гарри в свою память. У него мучительно сведенные к переносице брови, а в глазах ужас вперемешку с восхищением, и Гарри больно от этого взгляда.

Они могли бы заниматься сексом. Вообще, Гарри ждет именно этого, потому что Эггси стягивает свою куртку, свою толстовку и остается в одной белой майке. И смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, не отрывает своего взгляда от Гарри, куда бы тот ни пошел, идет за ним, как щенок на веревочке. Он и есть щенок — смешной, лохматый и до безумия преданный.

—  _Гарри_ … — Эггси выдыхает это ему между лопаток, впечатывается лицом в вязаный узор, дышит тяжело и сипло. —  _Гарри_ …

И это простое повторение его имени говорит Гарри больше, чем любые слова.

— Пожалуй, ты и правда самая интересная бабочка из тех, что я встречал.

Эггси сейчас и правда похож на бабочку, что кто-то любовно и безжалостно приколол булавкой к фону. Фон — белые простыни, чуть скомкавшиеся от возни. Фон — наспех сброшенная майка, что безнадежно смята их телами. Эггси не умер, конечно, его не распяли для пущей красоты, но Гарри отчего-то судорожно выдыхает и жмурится, до кругов под веками, до боли почти. Ему кажется, что вот он откроет глаза, и Эггси будет там, но _мертвый_ , мертвый совершенно и окончательно, с пустыми, подернутыми пленкой глазами. И как раз в центре его груди будет аккуратная небольшая дырка от огромной булавки. Но Эггси шепчет: «Гарри», пусть почти беззвучно, и образ распадается, разлетается цветными бабочками. Гарри ведет пальцами по чужой груди, чтобы удостовериться — и _ничего_ , только теплая, сухая кожа. И только тогда он открывает глаза.

Эггси смотрит внимательно, как будто знает, что происходит в голове Гарри, и Гарри неуютно от своих мыслей. Неуютно от того, что его лицо открыто, что обезображенная глазница видна, что Эггси не отводит взгляд, не пытается отвернуться, скрыв отвращение за смущением. Гарри неловко прикрывает половину лица ладонью, и Эггси тут же тянет его за запястье вниз, обнажая, раскрывая этот уродливый недостаток. Гарри почти смирился с тем, что навсегда останется таким, но Эггси будто стирает своими руками все старания. Он сейчас ведет себя так, будто ничего особенного нет. Касается сухими, горячими губами чуть ниже брови, замирает на секунду и опускается чуть ниже.

— Тебе не больно?

Гарри не может говорить, поэтому только чуть качает головой. _Эта_ рана не болит уже давно.

В их распоряжении сейчас есть всё время во вселенной. Никто не ответит на поздний звонок, не проверит одиноко моргнувшее на экране сообщение от «Тильде». Эггси совершенно плевать на его содержание, хотя Гарри бросает взгляд в сторону зажужжавшего телефона. Эггси нежно, но твердо возвращает все внимание к себе и вовлекает Гарри в новый поцелуй, куда менее невинный, чем прежние.

Они оба горят. Гарри сжимает пальцами горячую, горящую кожу, непозволительно сильно, до отметин, до синяков, и Эггси _позволяет_. Гарри кусает беззащитно открытое горло, почти до крови, и Эггси _позволяет_. Гарри кажется, что сейчас ему позволено всё, и это пугает. У него внутри словно плещется сразу два океана: один из лавы, другой — из ледяной воды, и это ужасно, и это прекрасно до дрожи в кончиках пальцев. Пальцев, которые бездумно вычерчивают узоры на чужом животе, заставляя Эггси фыркать и шутливо хмуриться. Гарри улыбается в ответ — кажется, впервые за весь вечер. А может быть за неделю. Или месяц. Эггси ловит его улыбку губами, а потом прижимается всем телом, кожа к коже, и _просит_. А Гарри не может не ответить на эту просьбу.

Их поцелуи со временем больше похожи на драку, хотя Эггси не пытается перехватить инициативу. Он _послушно_ выгибается, следуя за прикосновениями, он _послушно_ приоткрывает губы, _послушно_ закрывает глаза. Гарри пугает эта покорность и одновременно же заставляет буквально пылать от желания. Эггси смотрит из-под ресниц и мягко толкает пятками навстречу себе, словно уже не может ждать. «Гарри, пожалуйста, я больше не могу, блядь, я умру сейчас, прошу тебя», — шепчет Эггси, задыхаясь между словами, и Гарри готов провести целую вечность, слушая этот сбивающийся шепот, и чувствуя горячее дыхание на своих губах. Но он не настолько безжалостен.

Эггси засыпает под утро, совершенно выжатый эмоционально и физически. Гарри рассматривает его — несомненно повзрослевшего, но все такого же юного — теперь без лишних мыслей. Агент Кингсман всегда спит чутко, но в постели Гарри, укрутившись в теплое не по сезону одеяло, Эггси даже не реагирует на легкое прикосновение к лицу. Гарри собирается убрать руку, но все-таки позволяет себе чуть огладить скулу, пройтись пальцами по линии подбородка и только тогда, будто поверив в реальность происходящего, наконец-то расслабиться.

Гарри достаточно наловчился драться, но иногда промахивается в обычной домашней жизни. Эггси ловит чашку, что почти достигает пола и с улыбкой ставит ее подальше от края. Гарри говорит: «Что бы я без тебя делал?», и Эггси вместо ответа становится на цыпочки и мягко касается губами его губ. Гарри кажется, что ответ на его вопрос был бы не слишком приятным. Поцелуй длится и длится, Эггси чуть отступает и возмутительно спокойно садится на край стола, но у Гарри нет желания его упрекать. Он послушно прижимается ближе, следуя невысказанной просьбе и оглаживает обнаженные бока, плоский живот, и эти прикосновения с каждой секундой все больше убеждает его в том, что он _жив_. _Они оба живы_.

— Я тебя люблю, Гарри. Твою мать, я тебя так люблю.

Гарри смотрит в лицо Эггси, в поисках хоть капли лжи, но не находит ничего. Сердце подозрительно сжимается, на секунду отступая от своего привычного ритма.

—  _Эггси_ …

И тому больше не надо никаких слов.


End file.
